


Propose

by Midori_Hime



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Silly, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TalaKai drabble. Kai reflects on his relationship as a simple note from Tala changes the dynamics of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propose

They'd known each other the majority of their lives. Kai had entered the Abbey when Tala was already an established member and had been instantly attracted. The red hair and loud, brash and 'devil may care' attitude was a breath of life in the dark and cold corridors that surrounded him. While he may have idolised the older boy, Tala certainly couldn't have cared less for him (unless of course, Tala could get something from being around him, then they were the best of friends for a few short lived hours).

In any case, after he left the Abbey, the colour red had always made him feel for some reason. It wasn't until he regained his memories that he started to figure it out. However, not being extremely social or emotional, Kai hadn't figured out what the burning was until after the BEGA incident. All it was was a little thing called 'love'.

God, he hated that word. It sounded so cheesy and false nowadays. The bluenette found that media had ruined the word's meaning. Well, thats what he said. Kai truly felt the four letter word, although universal in meaning, was too bland for what he felt for the redhead (who, thankfully, was oblivious to his emotions).

It had taken another two years after BEGA when, on his 18th birthday, Tala had asked him out. Again, being a social hermit, Kai just sat there in shock. Tala had become awkward and left the room - it had taken the shorter teen a full five minutes to go and run after him. Corny as it was, seeing Tala's face light up when he said he was just shocked and had meant to say yes right away because he'd been in love with him for years was all Kai ever wanted to see - the Hiwatari heir could say a million things about how he'd never let anyone hurt the wolf or how he'd kill anyone who made him sad, but he still had some pride!

He was 20 now. Not much had changed really. He and Tala were still going strong (despite how often they bickered or lapsed into days of silence when they were feeling particularly stubborn). It was winter and the view from their apartment's bedroom showed a busy but quaint looking street covered in snow. The apartment was small, but it was cosy and the heating system was brilliant. But speaking of heat... Kai turned over, frowning at where Tala should have been curled up in bed next to him.

Instead, there was an a small piece of battered paper. Expecting a note saying he was getting groceries or something, Kai ignored it, choosing to get ready for the now half gone day. He returned after lunch to make the bed. Glancing at the note, he saw something was placed under it.

_Kai,_

_I've had this damn note written for ages. It's gone through the wash a few times, so I think this is the fourth copy or something. I don't know. This one's been in my wallet for a month or so now, but I'm getting sidetracked, aren't I?_

_Well. This is a bitch to write, you know? After you read it, call me, okay? As much as I'd love to say this to you in person, and as much as I love you and all, you're ridiculously intimidating you know? Ah, I should stop writing 'you know', shouldn't I? Rambling again..._

_Alright! Here goes then!_

_Kai, my dearest, darling-est, most beautiful phoenix, I love you. Obviously. We've known each other forever, and I want to keep being with you forever. I want to make sure you're always happy and safe. I want to be the one you share everything with. So... would you marry me?_

_Love always,_

_Tala_

Smiling as he read it, Kai laughed a bit and refolded the note, placing it on top of the bedside table. Placing the ring on his finger, Kai went to call Tala and make him come home. After all, they had a wedding to plan!


End file.
